What Hurts the Most
by teeenage-dirtbag
Summary: Annabeth can't stand the fact that Percy left her. Forever. Song-fic. Based on Rascal Flatts's 'What Hurts the Most' Music Video.


Hi. This is my FIRST Fanfiction, so yeah. Can you guys _please_ be nice? :o

I'm a sensitive person {x

I got inspired to write this cause my grandpa's in the Hospital :c

So, if you haven't heard this song, go on YouTube and listen to it! It's A M A Z I N G! :D

So here it is:

What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts. c;

* * *

><p><strong>What Hurts the Most<strong>

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Percy/Annabeth**

**Summary: Annabeth can't stand the fact that Percy left her. Forever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_**KEY:**_

Song.

Story.

**Flashback.**

* * *

><p><span>I can take the rain,<span>

On the roof of this empty house.

That don't bother me.

* * *

><p>Annabeth Chase was crying.<p>

_Crying._

She was in her bedroom, stuffing clothes into her suitcase.

"It's not true," Annabeth whispered.

Mr. Chase was sitting at the foot of Annabeth's bed while her step-mom, Helen, was standing next her, trying to comfort her.

"Annabeth."

Annabeth turned around saw her mother, Athena, leaning against the wall. She smiled sympathetically at Annabeth.

"You did this," Annabeth said with hatred.

She walked over to Athena and yelled, "You made him leave!"

She began crying and hitting her mom.

"I can't _believe _you would do that!"Annabeth cried.

Athena engulfed her into a hug and ignored the hits from Annabeth. "Annabeth, listen to me. There could be a chance he's alive."

"Liar! You liar!" Annabeth cried out.

"_Why,_ Percy?"

* * *

><p><span>I can take a few tears now and then,<span>

And just left them out.

I'm not afraid to cry,

Every once in a while.

Even though going on,

With you gone still upsets me.

* * *

><p>Annabeth sat on her bed reliving memories about her and Percy. Her suitcase was now forgotten.<p>

She silently let out a few tears while she continued to think about Percy.

She thought of last summer and smiled as she remembered when she and Percy raced against each other to Half-Blood Hill.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Come on, Seaweed Brain! I thought you were faster than that!" Annabeth called out to Percy.<strong>

**They were racing towards Camp Half-Blood, and so far, Annabeth was ahead of Percy.**

**Her blond curls were moving with the wind as she ran towards Thalia's Pine.**

**Pretty soon, Percy caught up with Annabeth. Annabeth made the mistake of looking at Percy's eyes, for she got lost in them while running. That was not good.**

**She still kept running, but not as fast as Percy. Percy was five steps away from Thalia's Pine, but Annabeth wasn't going to lose that easily. She threw herself at Percy, and they both went rolling past Thalia's Pine and stopped at the footsteps of the Big House.**

"**Wise Girl! You **_**cheated**_**!" Percy complained.**

**Annabeth smirked at him and said, "Everything's fair in Love-and-War, sweetheart."**

**Annabeth stood up and helped Percy up. "You know, I thought you were the guy, Seaweed Brain."**

"**Oh, shut up, Wise Girl." Percy said.**

**Annabeth stood nose-to-nose with Percy, and she whispered, "Oh, gods. I missed you **_**so **_**much, Percy."**

"**Same here, Annabeth," Percy whispered.**

**Percy put his arms around Annabeth's waist while Annabeth put her arms around Percy's neck. Both of their lips met and sparks flew.**

**When they parted, Percy had a dazed look on his face. Annabeth laughed.**

"**What?"**

"**Nothing, Seaweed Brain. It's just good to know only **_**I **_**can make you feel like that."**

"**You're not my Wise Girl for no reason, Annabeth."**

**She smiled and said, "I know. Wanna go to the beach and swim? I bet I could beat you there."**

**Percy smirked and said, "Oh, it's on, Wise Girl. It's on."**

* * *

><p>Annabeth laughed at the memory. She had won again that day.<p>

"Stupid, Seaweed Brain."

She brushed the tears from her eyes and tried to forget about him.

* * *

><p><span>There are days,<span>

Every now and again,

I pretend I'm OK,

But that's not what gets me.

What Hurts the Most,

Was being so close.

* * *

><p>But more memories came flooding.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth and Percy were sitting next to each other during the Camp Fire Sing-Alongs. They were holding hands, smiling, and singing out the words to the song 'Grandma's Going to War'.<strong>

**When they finished, everybody laughed.**

**Percy winked at Annabeth and said, "Check this out, Wise Girl."**

**He stood up and walked towards the center of the Amphitheater.**

"**Hey guys! Can I have your attention for just a moment?"**

**The whole camp was silent for the first time.**

"**OK, as you guys know, Annabeth and I have been dating – "**

"**You're breaking up with her? NO! Percabeth is, like, the best couple EVER!" a girl from the Aphrodite Cabin cried out.**

**Percy smirked as an idea made its way into his head and said, "Yeah. I'm breaking up with Annabeth."**

**Annabeth felt her heart shatter. **_**This **_**is what he wanted to tell her?**

**The whole camp started saying rude things to Percy.**

"**HEY! BE QUIET!" Percy yelled.**

**Silence.**

**Percy nodded towards Will and Bruno Mars's 'Marry You' started playing, but Percy was singing!**

**When he finished, the whole camp cheered.**

"**Wise Girl, what I'm trying to say is – "**

**He got down on one knee, took out a ring, and asked, "Will you marry me?"**

**Annabeth had tears in her eyes and nodded.**

"**YES!" Percy yelled.**

**He ran to every camper, shaking them, and telling them, "She said 'yes'!"**

**Annabeth laughed while the campers congratulated her.**

* * *

><p><span>And having so much to say,<span>

And watching you walk away.

And never knowing,

What could have been.

And not seeing that loving you,

Is what I was trying to do.

* * *

><p>Annabeth remembered that last time they were together.<p>

She was laying down on the hood of Paul's Prius with Percy beside her.

* * *

><p>" – <strong>That's Heracles, Perseus, the Centaur, Gemini, Aries - "<strong>

**Annabeth noticed Percy looking at her, and she asked, "What?"**

"**I can't believe I got so lucky."**

**Annabeth's eyebrows scrunched. "What do you mean?"**

"**Why did you choose me? There are plenty of other guys out there, and you choose me. Why?"**

"**Because we've been through a lot, Seaweed Brain. You're you. Plus, I love you. Nobody else."**

**Percy leaned towards Annabeth and kissed her. "I love you, too, Wise Girl."**

**They smiled at each other.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>What's wrong?" Percy asked Annabeth.<strong>

**They were sitting inside the Prius, enjoying each other's company.**

**Percy had an arm around her shoulders, and Annabeth held Percy's left hand.**

"**Is it Athena?"**

**Annabeth let go of Percy's hand and said, "No."**

**Annabeth took a deep breath and asked, "Do you ever think about the future?"**

**Percy didn't respond.**

**Annabeth got worried and turned to look at him.**

"**What do you see?"**

**Percy smiled sadly and asked, "What do you see, Wise Girl?"**

"**I'm serious." Annabeth said with frustration in her voice.**

**Percy turned away from Annabeth, took a deep breath, and said, "You. I see you."**

**Annabeth smiled.**

**They turned to face each other, and they both leaned in.**

**Their kiss was sweet and short.**

**Annabeth smirked, and Percy just chuckled.**

**Annabeth got out of the Prius and ran, just as Percy asked, "What do you see?"**

**Percy laughed and said, "Oh, you're not getting away that easy, Wise Girl."**

**He got out of the Prius and ran after her.**

* * *

><p><span>It's hard to deal with the pain,<span>

Of losing you everywhere I go.

But I'm doing it.

It's hard to force that smile

When I see our old friends,

And I'm alone.

* * *

><p>Annabeth became the new Sword Instructor after Percy died.<p>

It pained her. Partly cause Percy loved sword fighting, and the other cause she would have to choose someone else to demonstrate with because Percy always choose her when he was the Sword Instructor.

Thalia was at Camp Half-Blood with the Hunters of Artemis, and she was worried on how Annabeth would do on being the Sword Instructor.

Annabeth arrived in the Arena with Riptide in her pocket, but she had her dagger in her hand.

She was teaching the Hunters and the children of Hermes today.

The noise died down when she entered.

She saw the faces of Thalia, Phoebe, Travis, Connor, and plenty of other people she and Percy knew.

She took a deep breath and asked, "How far did Percy teach you guys?"

"He was going to teach how to deflect the enemies' weapon before he. . ." Travis called out.

Annabeth tried to hold back the tears, but she failed.

She could just picture Percy telling them step-by-step on how to disarm your enemy.

"Hey, Thalia. Can you teach them?"

Thalia saw how Annabeth was, so she said, "Yeah. You go ahead, Annabeth. Take a break."

Annabeth hated seeing her and Percy's friends especially when she was alone.

* * *

><p><span>Still harder,<span>

Getting up,

Getting dressed.

Living with this regret.

* * *

><p>Annabeth found it extremely harder getting up every morning when she knew Percy wouldn't be there.<p>

What was the point in waking up every morning, getting dressed when Percy wouldn't be doing the same?

She was living with guilt.

Regret.

* * *

><p><span>But I know,<span>

If I could do it over,

I would trade, give away,

All the words,

That I saved in my heart,

That I left unspoken!

* * *

><p>Annabeth walked towards the dock near the beach.<p>

That was her and Percy's special place.

Where they had their underwater kiss, where they snuck out at night to meet up, where they would go during their break.

It was special.

Annabeth looked at the stars and whispered, "Percy. I would go all over the world for you just like you did for me, but I can't bring you back. I'd trade all the words in my heart that I left unspoken, Seaweed Brain."

She chuckled and said, "Oh, gods. That was cheesy."

Soon she began laughing, she felt the presence of someone laughing with her.

She thought she heard someone say, "Yeah. Way too cheesy, Wise Girl."

_Percy._

What Hurts the Most,

Is being so close.

And having so much to say,

And watching you walk away.

And never knowing,

What could have been.

And not seeing that loving you,

Is what I was trying to do!

* * *

><p>Helen was crying outside the Chases' bathroom door.<p>

Annabeth was throwing up inside their toilet.

When she finished, she opened the door and let Helen in.

Annabeth slouched down to the ground and began crying.

She clutched her stomach, and the slip of paper in her hand.

Helen got it from her, and she started crying again.

The test read _positive_.

Annabeth was pregnant with Percy's child.

Things were flashing through her mind:

Percy's eyes, Percy's smile, Percy's laugh, Percy's hair, Percy's voice, Percy's stupidity.

Everything that had to do with Percy was running through her mind.

Her child was going to have some of Percy's traits.

* * *

><p><span>What Hurts the Most,<span>

Was being so close!

And having so much to say,

And watching you walking away!

And never knowing,

What could have been.

And not seeing that loving you,

Is what I was trying to go.

* * *

><p>Annabeth ran out of her house and ran away.<p>

She blinked, and she saw Paul's Prius.

Her eyes widened, and she began running after it.

"Percy!" Annabeth called out.

Annabeth followed the Prius onto the street where Percy was killed, according to what Athena told her.

She ran and ran.

But then she blinked three times, and the Prius disappeared.

She stopped and fell onto her knees.

"Percy," she choked out.

Then a vision came into Annabeth's mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy was driving with his eyes closed, and he had a huge smile on his face.<strong>

"**Annabeth," he said.**

**He opened his eyes to find a huge tractor coming his way.**

**He swerved out of the way, but he rolled down the hill where the Prius tumbled over and over.**

**Pieces of glass where hitting him, but he couldn't ignore the pain.**

**That's when a fire sprouted, and when it reached the gasoline, the Prius exploded.**

* * *

><p>"Percy," Annabeth whispered.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Not seeing that loving you,<span>

Is what I was trying to do.

* * *

><p>Annabeth walked over to a cross where Percy's body lay.<p>

She cried and let a few tears come out.

Out of the blue, she said, "You. I saw you."

After a moment of silence, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Wise Girl. You, OK?"

She knew that voice anywhere.

_Percy._


End file.
